Hot Chocolate
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: After evicting Nicky, and leaving Ricky, Rod learns there's little which a mug of hot chocolate can't do. Eventual Rod/Nicky


**Hot Chocolate **by Life Is A Highway66

_**Warnings**: Slash, language, implied scenes of sex (/Aveue Q-ness?)  
**Pairings**: Rod/Ricky and Rod/Nicky_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

The water of the shower turned off, the bathroom was steamed up, and Rod could not keep the smile from his face. His new boyfriend, Ricky, had just moved into the apartment, even though the other residence of Avenue Q tried to convince them that their relationship was going way too fast, they ignored them. This was their own little slice of paradise. Rod had found someone who loved him as much as he loved them (or if you want to go into specifics, _Nicky_ had).

Wrapping a black towel around his waist, he looked to the mirror as he was about to wipe away the condensation, he noticed someone had written on it. '_Go outside as soon as you read this_'. He shrugged, and done so. As soon as he took a step out of the door, he was pounced on. Strong arms pushed him against a wall, and he instantly came nose-to-nose with a man. "Rod…" He muttered quietly, taking one of his hands from the wall and running his fingers down his chest.

"Ohh… Ricky!" Rod said in pure glee, shuddering in delight. He was silenced as his boyfriend kissed him gently, he pushed Ricky away and moved toward the bathroom door, "Let me go get dried-"

He grabbed the hand of the Republican and pulled him back into his arms. "That won't be necessary." He smiled, raising his eyebrows, he put one hand on Rod's hip, and with the other held is hand high. "How do you want this celebration to go down?"

There was a confused silence. "What?"

"Shall I be rough, or do you want me to be gentle?" He smiled as all he got in reply was a shrug: _Do whatever makes you feel comfortable_. He nodded, pushing Rod's head against his chest. He could feel how tense his boyfriend was, and he made a mental note to change that. Taking small steps – almost as if they were dancing to silent music – he turned around, so that Rod had his back to the bed. Pushing him down, he instantly jumped on the bed and laid on him. "Relax," Ricky whispered, running his hands through soft red hair. Rod closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

A smile crept across the face of Rod's partner. Putting his hands on the back of his head, his locked them in a rough kiss. It was a strange sensation for Rod, he had only been 'out of the closet' for a few weeks, and yet here he was. Stuck underneath his boyfriend, hands travelling up his muscular body, taking his shirt with him. Ricky pulled away and slapped his hand.

"No! That's a bad, _bad_ Rod." He scolded playfully. "Tonight's all about _you_, beings you let me live here."

Rod looked to him helplessly, watching as Ricky positioned himself on his knees, taking the towel from around his waste, and putting it around his head, leaving room for him to breathe. _No turning back now_ was all that could go through Rod's head as he felt his torso being kissed, and they slowly moved down his body. A feeling of apprehension ran through him, but before he could voice his thoughts, he gasped. "Oh, Ricky…" He moaned, placing his hands on the back of the said mans head. His speech slowly turned to quiet laments of pleasure as Ricky continued to work on him.

"Uh, hey Rod?"

The two paused, there was a silence, and all was heard was Rod's panting for breath. "R- Ricky? Was that you?"

Ricky pulled away from Rod slowly. "No…" He said unsurely, looking to the other bed in the room. They could barely make out a figure in the dark, and with its hair all over the place, there was no denying who it was.

"Nicky!?" Rod exclaimed, using his towel to cover himself, "I thought you were out?!"

"I was," Nicky explained defensively, "But it was kind've sh-"

Ricky sighed, throwing the towel off Rod, "Nicky, seriously. I'm in the middle of something here." Looking away from him, he looked up to his boyfriend, continuing what he had paused with his hand.

Nicky just turned over to his side, pulling the covers over him fully and put on of his pillows over his head, in a desperate attempt to muffle out the sincere groans of "unh, _Ricky_!" which would appear every so often, but which were becoming more frequent and more heartfelt.

_Goddamnit. I hate Ricky_.

* * *

Nicky, unusually, was the first one to get up, the main reason behind this was that he the fact that whenever he tried to get some more sleep, he could not get the image of his best friend receiving a blowjob out of his mind. He definitely did not want to start those dreams. So there he was, eight in the morning, lounging on the couch, watching crappy Sunday morning TV. He hated modern cartoons, what five minutes of news they would have at the weekend would be pretty boring, and repeated for hours. He looked out of a nearby window, and sighed. It was light outside, and he only wondered how long it would be until his room mate was up, too.

Walking toward the bedroom door, he opened it slowly, looking over to the bed where he and Ricky were asleep. Moving closer, he could not help but smile at the sight of Ricky holding on tightly to Rod, who had a small smile lingering on his face. He almost looked _happy_, not his usual uptight self. He shook his head before finding his clothes and going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Rod was rudely awoken by the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut, as he was about to turn to face it, he realised that he was being held in strong arms. _Ohh, Nicholas_… But as soon as he looked to the mans face, he realised his mistake. Ricky. He tilted his head to the right slightly, he actually looked kind of… _Cute_ when he was asleep. He lifted up a hand and twirled his black hair with his index finger, humming to himself. But then there was a chuckle. He looked down at the man whose hair he was fondling, and was met with a dark brown eye. He gasped and pulled his hand back down, "Oh, Ricky! I'm sorry!" His face turned an even darker shade of red as he realised he had rested his hand upon the chest of his boyfriend.

Ricky closed what little gap there was between them with a tentative kiss, before pulling away, "You're breath…"

"What about it?" Rod asked, a look of horror upon his face. Ricky giggled.

"You're really cute." He said, putting his hand on the back of his head, he forcefully pushed him into a kiss. Ricky let his hand travel to the bottom of his back and pulled him closer, but keeping the other so he could play with his hair.

Rod smiled to himself again, "Mh, Ricky." _Well, that was lame_.

"Yes?" He pulled away, Rod just looked up to him helplessly. Ricky shook his head, looking behind him swiftly to see that the other bed was empty. He smiled back to his partner, "Do you want to get your roommate out of the apartment again tonight?"

This took Rod back slightly, but after surveying his looks, there was no way he could say no. "I'll try." Mere seconds after saying this, Nicky emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "How long were you in there?"

Nicky shrugged, "Long enough to know that Ricky wants me out for the night." Rod felt his heart sink as he swore he saw a pang of sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go stay with Princeton or someone." He rubbed the back of his head, "Besides, I already ruined it for you last night."

Rod smiled his gratitude, before sitting up, taking his boyfriend with him. His roommate exited the room.

"So… What's for breakfast?"

* * *

_**Authors' Note  
**Hey! Give us your reviewsss, in the hattt :P_


End file.
